


What you leave behind

by wardrums



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 12 years after the finale, Bill Cipher Redemption, But he's also a Jerk, M/M, Post-Canon, and nothing is what it seems, human bill cipher at some point, not everything is happy with the pines family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8904325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardrums/pseuds/wardrums
Summary: “…If he wants to shirk the blame, he’ll have to invoke my name. One way to absolve his crime. A different form, a different time…"When Stan mysteriously vanishes Dipper Pines finds himself back in Gravity Falls.  A place he wished to never see again. A old enemy, a new friend, and a darkness worse than anything he could imagine





	1. Return

He never wanted to see another speck of the New Mexico landscape in his life.  
Dipper Pines shifted in the car a little, hoping that it would relieve the leg cramps. They were still a long way away from their next job and Dipper needed to get out of this car. (Or at least see something that wasn’t flat desert.)  
Great Uncle Ford adjusted the knobs on the radio and eyed his grandnephew.

“You seem irritated.” Stanford said.

“I’m fine, just didn’t expect to be woken up at 3am is all.” Usually Stanford was nice enough to tell Dipper when they needed to leave early.  
“I am sorry about this. The person that contracted me wanted us there ASAP.” Stanford explained. 

Dipper nodded. “No, makes sense to me. Though I’m still curious who this person is.” He didn’t want to sound paranoid but it wasn’t like they advertised themselves to the world.

“From what I gleam, they’re some sort of rich eccentric.” Stanford said with a shrug. “Probably angered a ghost or a nature spirit.”  
Dipper would have said more but his phone started to buzz. This caused both of them to worry a bit. There were only so many people that knew of their personal cellphone number and none of those people should want to speak to them. Worriedly Dipper took the call.

“Hello?” 

“Dipper?” It was Mabel and her voice sounded scared.

“What do you want?” If this was about money, he was to going be pissed.

“It’s Grunkle Stan… please you and Grunkle Ford need to return to Gravity Falls.” Dipper paled and gave Grunkle Ford a very concerned look.  
~~~~  
Dipper shifted uncomfortable as the car approached the sign for Gravity Falls. Images of the past started to appear in his mind. Images of a broken sky, of golden statues with faces of horror, of a large freakish monster chasing him down endless hallways. He closed his eyes and felt himself shudder. Bill was dead, he told himself or at least dead as a dream demon could be. Whatever was happening would not involve Bill Cipher in any shape or form. And if somehow it did, he would be ready. He was older, stronger and much braver than his twelve-year-old self. He had faced down monsters and dark forces that were equal to Bill’s power and malice. He had meds and  
another coping strategies. He knew one hundred anti-demon sigils and other forms of magical defense.

If Bill or any of his puppets dared to show up, he would be ready. 

Reassuring himself, he looked out the window to see how Gravity Falls had changed in the last six years. There were new shops, including a hip looking coffee shop and Lazy Susan’s dinner seemed a lot cleaner. (Or at least less raccoon infested.) It was around ten at night but there were still a few tourists and townsfolk enjoying themselves. Dipper even saw some of the magical creatures walking among the crowds, wearing decent looking disguises. But perhaps the most drastic change was that the place where Nathaniel Northwest’s statue used to stand, now had one of Stanley Pines heroically standing over a beast that vaguely looked like Bill Cipher’s monster form. Stanford eyed the statue with an expression that was hard to read. 

But Dipper did not look at the statue, he instead stared at a person who was staring at the statue with frustration. The person was short, and had extremely dark brown skin. One of his eyes seemed to be blind. The person was also wearing a neon pink crop top and shorts that seemed strained with something dark. There was something familiar about him. Maybe he was a tourist that had visited Gravity Falls before. As the car drove passed the statue, the man turned around and stared at the car. His expression was that of what seemed like pity, which weirded Dipper a little. But soon the man became just a blimp in a crowd as the car drove further away from the town proper towards the Mystery Shack.

~~~  
Like the town, the Shack had barely changed. Indeed, the paint seemed older and one of the trees nearby had been struck by lighting but despite that the Shack still seemed frozen in time. The ‘s’ letter was still on the ground and Gompers the goat was wandering the yard without a care in the world. Stanford parked the car quietly and Dipper saw Mabel by the doorway.

“Dipper!” Mabel greeted from entrance. In the end, Mabel became ‘the alpha twin’ as she was a few inches taller. Not to mention a little more muscular (not to say Dipper wasn’t. Just years of learning to box with Stan had its benefits.) Her hair was in a pixie cut but seemed vibrant and almost alive, she was wearing an oversized sweater with a flannel patterned bird on it and dirty work jeans and work boots.

“Mabel.” Dipper greeted back. Mabel ran over to hug Dipper. After embracing Dipper for a good minute, she went over to give Stanford a hug.

“Good to see you” Ford whispered, hugging back wearily. “Tell me what happened exactly.”  
~~~  
What happened exactly was, yesterday Mabel went to wake Grunkle Stan to find the older man missing. At first, she assumed that Stan was up early to work on some new exhibit or that the old man was just hiding because he thought he saw a tax collector. Once she checked all the places that Stan went to in these cases and discovered he was not there, she became concerned. Quickly she called Soos and her other friends. None of them had seen Stan and the magical creatures of Gravity Falls hadn’t either. In the end, she called Ford and Dipper. While she did want to file a missing person’s report, she also wanted to see if there was a magic explanation behind this. After hearing this and examining Stan’s room (finding nothing of note), Ford went towards the vending machine and asked the password.

“It’s the same one.” Mabel explained. “Should Dipper and I join you in the lab?” 

Ford threw a device that looked like a barcode scanner to Mabel then another one to Dipper. “Help Dipper scan the area.”

“I’ve checked the woods multiple times, so have all our magical allies.” Mabel pointed out. “There’s nothing out there.”

Ford peered at her but simply entered the hidden stairwell and went down when he vending machine opened.  
\----

“Sooooo, how are things?” Mabel asked as the twins wandered the silent woods. Dipper scanned a pebbled for magical or weird essences and sighed.

“I don’t think this the time to be playing catching up.” He mumbled when the pebble showed no essences. 

“So, things are the same.” Mabel said as she started to walk ahead, scanning a blade of grass with little interest in the results.

Dipper moved on to a tree and watched the device glow a dull blue. “What’s that supposed mean?” 

Mabel sighed and fiddle with the buttons of her device.

“Nothing…” She said sadly. 

Once the device scanned the tree (again showing no essence) Dipper walked over to her. “No, feel free to speak your mind. I am your brother.”  
Mabel frowned at those words.

“I was just wondering if you’re, you know, happy.” 

Dipper rose his eyebrows confusedly.

“Of course, I’m happy. I’m traveling the world with Grunkle Ford, investigating the strange and saving people.” 

“You were happy at college…” She mumbled at an nearly inaudible level. 

Dipper scowled at her. 

“You’re one to talk.” He said with more contempt than he had intended. “You went for barely two years before you came running back here.”

Mabel said nothing, just looked away. 

Dipper said nothing else, the only sounds were of the insects of the woods buzzing and an unwelcoming gust of wind. 

This silence went on for several minutes, as twins continued scanning the woods without so much as a glance at one another. Eventually the silence became too much for Dipper.

“Mabel, you know I didn’t mean what I said.” Dipper reassured softly. 

Mabel stared at a discarded soda can with intensity. 

“Of course,” She said, still looking at the soda can. “I just worry about you.” 

“I’m fine.” Dipper muttered. Why was she even worried? Yes, he was back in Gravity Falls but he was older now and could handle it. Not to mention despite what she thought, being with Ford and helping people made him happy. Much happier than studying at a stuffy college to achieve an unfulfilling dream of being a host for an exploitive ghost hunting show could be. Being with Ford was what Dipper was meant to do.

“If you say so.” Mabel mused but Dipper barely heard her, too focused on his own thoughts to register it. 

A second after there was a rustling in the bushes, the twins turned to look at it and discovered that Jeff the gnome was running out of the shrubbery. His beard was slightly longer but he looked the same. He raced over to Mabel, nearly tripping over his own beard with a panicked look on his face.

“Mabel!” He gasped then looked at Dipper. “And Dipper..?” 

“Yes, it’s me.” Dipper said. “Are you okay?” 

“Why are you here?” Mabel asked. “Shouldn’t you be guarding something really important?” Towards the end, Mabel started to whisper. As if the woods would eat her whole if she spoke any louder about whatever Jeff was supposed to be guarding. 

“It was Schmebulock’s fault, he was on guard duty!” Jeff yelled panicky. 

“Jeff…” Mabel said with growing impatience. Jeff shuddered then started walking again.

“I-I’ll show you…”  
~~~  
After what felt like miles of woods, the trio came upon a clearing. The clearing was almost picturesque. The grass smelt sweet, the trees were mighty but welcoming. It was bathed in blue moonlight and eerily warm. Mabel gasped when the trio entered the woods and for good reason. This was where Bill Cipher’s statue ended up.

And it was gone.

In its place was a piece of burnt parchment paper with symbols on it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What happened?” Mabel said to Jeff “What did you do?” 

“Nothing!” Jeff backed away from Mabel. “Like I said, Schmebulock was on guard duty today and when I went to bring him some dinner, the statue and Schmebulock were gone!” 

Dipper approached the piece of parchment while Mabel questioned Jeff. Upon closer examination Dipper realized two things.  
The symbols were the same type of symbols Stanford used in the journals and that the handwriting was vaguely familiar but he did not know where he had seen it before. He placed it in his pocket and went back to Mabel who was scanning the area with her device a bit frantically.

“This makes zero sense! The statue and Schmebulock couldn’t have just vanished…” She bit her lip.

“Maybe Schmebulock shook Bill’s hand.” Dipper offered as a possibility, recalling the number of times Stanford lectured everyone about never shaking Bill’s hand. 

“Okay but won’t there be some spooky lighting or evil laughter if something like that happened?” Mabel countered and Dipper supposed that was a fair enough point.

Dipper’s phone buzzed again. It was Stanford.

“Oh hello…” Dipper fiddled with the parchment paper as he spoke. He knew Stanford would not like this, at best he would get into one of his scary quiet moods, at worst he might start doing dangerous spells or invent something to find the statue. Things he might be too old to handle. “I was just about to call you.”

“Get yourself and your sister back here. This problem is worse than we thought.” Stanford commanded coldly.  
Dipper took a deep breath at the command and looked at the clearing where the statue should be. 

“You have no idea…”

~~~~  
“So, when did the gnomes start guarding Bill’s statue?” Dipper asked this when the twins were walking back to the Shack.

“All the magical creatures do it, even I do a shift or two.” Mabel clarified. “But to answer to your question, after Grunkle Stan’s fall, it was his idea actually. Thought simply avoiding going to that clearing wasn’t good enough.” 

While that was true, that line of thinking did not seem like Grunkle Stan. When it came to the statue he was convinced that it was nothing worth panicking over. Bill would not return if someone shook hands with it and Stanford was being needlessly cautious. This shift, even factoring in the accident seemed off.

But he kept his worry to himself. No need to argue with Mabel.  
~~~~  
The lab was cold and looked like it needed a dusting. That said, all of Stanford’s computers and other devices were in working condition and spotted something, given how much they beeped and flashed. 

“So, what’s going on?” Mabel asked as she watched the flashing lights with discomfort.

“It seems the seal that was formed after we stopped Bill is fading away.” Stanford explained grimly, not looking at either twin. 

“What!?” The twins cried in unions. How was that possible? Once Bill was gone, nearly every trace of the nightmare realm vanished with him. And the summers afterwards showed no signs of Bill or his goons returning. 

“Yes, I know how distressing this looks.” Stanford took a deep and despairing breath before speaking again. “But in hindsight it makes sense. We were supposed to use the wheel that would seal Bill and properly close the rift.” He looked down at his shoes. “What we did instead was like a fool stitching up a wound. The seams are slowly coming undone.” 

“How long do we have?” Mabel whispered, she went to Stanford and place her hand on the old man’s shoulder, sensing the man’s guilt. 

“No idea. Could be tomorrow… could be eons.” Stanford pushed away from Mabel ‘s touch. “But someday that rift will open again and this town will be unprepared.”

Maybe that’s happened to the statue and Schmebulock… they got sucked into the rift somehow. Dipper pondered to himself. 

“There’s something else.” Dipper then piped in. 

Stanford finally looked at him.

 

“Bill’s statue is gone… all that was left was this note.” He then showed the paper. 

For the first time in a very long time, Stanford looked utterly petrified.  
~~~  
“We’re coming with you.” Mabel argued with a pout as the trio walked back into the shop. 

“Grunkle Ford, you know I can handle this.” Dipper said in a calmer tone. 

“I’m not letting that thing harm you two again!” Stanford bellowed determinedly. He was wearing some kind of armor and carrying one of the many guns he created over the years. “You two stay here, use the lab to find Stanley.” 

“We can handle Bill!” Mabel almost begged. “We’re almost twenty-five...”  
Stanford sighed.

“I know you two are adults and very capable ones.” He said softly. “But I want you to be safe.”  
With that he left the Shack. The twins sighed and looked at their Great Uncle with grave concern.  
~~~~  
Dipper stood on the Shack’s poach and sipped some pitt soda. It had been two hours since Stanford left and he still wasn’t back. Nor had the computers showed any indication that Grunkle Stan was in Gravity Falls. (Then again, he wasn’t sure the computers could do that.) He had tried himself but looking for dream demons and wily old con men were not simple tasks. 

Now his stomach felt like shit and his head spun around. 

He chugged down more of the soda and hoped the taste would calm him down.

But it all it did was remind him of Tyrone melting away. 

He threw the soda can onto the ground and sighed. 

“Hey…” 

Dipper turned around and saw Mabel, she had changed into some pajamas and looked very concerned. 

“Um hi?” Dipper said awkwardly. 

“You okay? You’re not one to litter.” 

Dipper turned to the clear night sky and shrugged with unevenness.

“Oh, you know just remembering things I don’t want to remember.” 

Mabel nodded and watched the sky with him. 

“I do.”

The twins said nothing else after that, respecting the other’s need for silence.

“You lied to me!” Shouted a voice in the distance. “They’re going to die because of you!” 

Dipper and Mabel stared at each other with wide eyes when they heard the voice. 

It was Dipper’s voice. 

The twins ran off the porch heading into the woods to find the source of the voice. Quickly they came to another clearing but it was empty. 

All that remained was an unwelcoming and cold wind.


	2. It's so good to see you

The walk behind to Shack was silent, the only sounds were long dead leaves being crushed and the cries of insects.  When they made it back to the Shack Dipper turned to Mabel.

“What happened wasn’t time travel by the way.”   He said.

“Um okay?”  Mabel said with mild confusion, as she closed the door behind her. “What makes you so sure?”

“Because we haven’t seen Blendin since Weirdmageddon.” Dipper explained.

“That could mean there’s no more time abnormalities.”  Mabel said as she wandered into the kitchen.  “Besides if it wasn’t time travel then what was it?”

“There’s plenty of creatures that can mimic voices.” 

“And are any of those creatures common in Gravity Falls?” Mabel said. She opened the  fridge  and grabbed a bottled water.

Dipper sighed. “No, but nothing is common in Gravity Falls.”

 Mabel opened the water and drank it. “Well, I’m sure we’ll find out eventually.”  Dipper frowned and hoped they would find out.  This was an unwelcome factor to this mystery, and if this was time travel then something might happen to Mabel and Ford and he would fail in helping them. 

“Yeah...”  He said.

“I wonder what’s taking Ford so long.”  Mabel then said.

~~~~

He had arrived at the clearing.  He stared at the spot where that bastard should have been with cold disgust one might find in a doctor looking at a sample of a horrid disease.

He pulled out the card and stared at the code.

 

 

He first wondered who wrote this note, it was indeed his code but it was not his handwriting. Nor was it Stan’s, Mabel’s or Dipper’s.  He supposed it could that Gleeful boy’s handwriting but no one had seen that child in years. Even his own parents. That all aside, Stanford quickly decoded and frowned at the message.

 I had to take it

It was the only way

Forgive me.

He suddenly sighed at the situation transpired around him.

He was too old for this, he didn’t look it but he was. This was not how he wanted to spend his retirement, hunting demons, chasing old mistakes, losing his twin brother yet again. He wanted to be with his great nephew, he wanted to see Dipper become a man. A true investigator, someone that could save the world when he was gone.

And even in death, Bill Cipher was sullying all that.

Bastard.

As he mused this, he spotted a small shadow in the distance. He approached it and discovered something most unexpected.

“You!” He spat at the small triangle that was crawling towards shoe. The triangle looked up at Ford and winced.

“Sixer…fancy meeting you here.”

~~~

The kitchen was a mess like it always was.  Despite Mabel’s efforts Stan’s terrible cleaning habits endured. Dirty dishes were still in the barely functioning sink, the fridge had a strong smell of  expired milk, and the mold on ceiling was its own supernatural entity.  On the table was a jar and notes related to Stan’s disappearance. Inside the jar was a bit of salt and Bill Cipher. When Stanford found him, he had immediately pulled out the jar and shoved the demon inside. He added the salt after Bill started to complain about being in the jar. Now Bill was pouting and glaring the Pines family with his one eye.

“Why is he so…small.” Mabel asked, almost seeming shocked that this was the same monster that tricked and almost killed her.

“I don’t know exactly, it’s likely his power was reduced when he woke up.” Stanford pulled out the note again. “According to the note, someone took the statue… Whoever did must accidentally have awoken Bill.”

“What an idiot…” Dipper said angrily. He glared at Bill and tried to ignore the pounding in his ears.

Stanford placed a hand on Dipper’s shoulder,sensing his anxiety. “We’ll find out who did this, but first we need to figure out if this connects to Stanley’s disappearance.”

“I wondered when you would get to that.” Bill said plainly. “Nice to know you actually care about Fez.”

“What do you know?” Stanford asked, ignoring Bill’s insult.

“What’s in it for me?” Bill leaned on one part of the jar and cracked his knuckles.

“Well, we’ll find out what’s wrong with you.” Mabel said as she stared bravely at Bill.

“Tch, there’s nothing wrong with me.” Bill said dismissively.

“You and I both know that you can’t sustain yourself like this. It’s a miracle you’re even still interacting in the physical world.” Stanford explained.

Bill laughed at that.

“This is a setback.” Bill said.

“Tell us what you know.”  Stanford repeated.

“Do what he says.” Dipper said.

“Or what?” Bill said with a raised eyebrow. “He’ll kill me?”

“Yes.” Stanford said firmly.

At this Bill started laughing again. It was loud and chilly, Mabel and Dipper became uncomfortable at the sound of it, while Stanford remained unaffected.  Once Bill’s laughter died down he had this to say.

“You don’t have in you, Sixer.” Bill said darkly. “You’re not a murderer, you’re a spineless coward.” 

Ford looked away but still replied.

“You know that’s a lie.” 

Bill scoffed.

“You would never show that side to yourself to your biggest fan.”  He said as he looked at Dipper. “He would be so ashamed of you. Being a savage rather than scientist, than a hero.  

Dipper stepped forward.

“’He’ has seen that side of this man and ‘he’ does not care.” Dipper said bravely. “Now, give us a reason to not destroy you right here.”

Bill rose his eye with curiosity and hunger.

“So…Pine Tree  _ finally  _ becomes a man.” He started laughing. “Thought it would never happen.”

Dipper clutched his fist.

“Watch yourself, Cipher.” He stepped forward. 

“Dipper.” Mabel said weakly. “Grunkle Ford.”  She eyed the living room entrance. “We should talk, away from him.”  Ford peered at her then at Bill.

“Indeed, let us talk about this like a family.” The family walked towards the living room. In the dark room, they all looked at each with worry and exhaustion. 

"This is getting us nowhere." Mabel whispered. "Mabel, we have to keep trying." Dipper pointed out impatiently. "Maybe we use salt or some spell.." Mabel glared her brother. 

"We're not going to torture someone." She hissed. 

"He's not a 'someone', he's Bill." Dipper said. Why was she being so hesitate? Or was she still too naive to see what had to be done.

We may not have a choice." Ford said sullenly. "He won't listen us." 

"And inflecting pain on him will probably make him amused." Mabel countered. 

"You may have a point...though I could use my lab equipment." 

"Grunkle Ford for all we knew, he could be lying to us." 

"Why do you even care? He tried kill to you-us." Dipper said with a grimace. 

Mabel looked angrily at him but said nothing. 

The clock chimed.

When he heard it, Ford took a tired but deep breath.

“It’s late and it has been a very long day.” He said grimly. “We will discuss that thing in the morning.”

Mabel frowned but nodded in agreement. “All right.”

Dipper grimaced at Bill from a far who was still cursing the Pines family.    

~~~~~~

Dipper stared at the ceiling and the shadows.  His thoughts were on Bill. How weak he was now, how defenseless he was. If Dipper wanted to, he could just end the dream demon’s life. Bill was that weak and Dipper knew so many ways to kill Bill in this state.

But what would happen to Stan? While Bill could be lying about his knowledge of Stan’s location…. Dipper felt like he couldn’t take that risk.  He may have had his own falling out with Grunkle Stan but Stan was still family and he had to protect his family.

But what could he do?  Bill would never listen to Stanford and Stanford would never agree to any of Bill’s deals. Mabel would not even try to make a deal herself, she spent months after Weirdmageddon being uncomfortable with the very idea of a deal. 

Dipper was the only one that could make a deal with Bill. Bill in his own way trusted him.   He removed himself from the bed and walked towards the door. A stone appeared in his gut…what deal would he even propose to make with Bill? He had no idea.

But it had to be done.

\--

He went downstairs and felt the stone in his gut increase in size.   He reminded himself why he was going this with each step. Finally he reached the kitchen and watched the jar that contained Bill. The dream demon was tracing patterns at the bottom of the jar.  He looked completely miserable, and if Dipper were a fool he would almost pity Bill. But Dipper was no fool, he would not get tricked again. He cleared his throat to get Bill’s attention.  

“Oh~~! Pine Tree.”  Bill greeted, the nickname feeling like acid being injected into Dipper’s bloodstream. “Want to talk about your worthless and short existence?”

Dipper glared at him.

“No.” Dipper said. “I want to make a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **F EXA QL MOLQBZQ QEBJ**


	3. Deal with a devil

Bill started laughing, he slapped his knee as he did.

“Good one, Pine Tree.” Bill continued to chuckle. “Now why are you really here?”

 

“To make a deal with you.” Dipper said with coldly and tired tone. “I’ll find a way to bind you this to this world and make sure Ford doesn’t try to use his lab equipment on you.”

 

“And what? I have to be a goody goody in exchange?”

 

 

“No. That’s silly.” Dipper said with an eye roll of his eyes. “But you will be honest with us-you tell us everything you know about what is happening and promise to never hurt me or anyone I care about.”

 

“That all?” Bill chuckled coldly. “And I thought you were the smart one.”

 

 

“It’s that or no deal.” Dipper said plainly.

 

“I don’t need your help in binding myself to this world.”  Bill brushing his knuckles casually.  “Give a few days and you’ll be the one be cowering in a cage.”

Dipper rose an eyebrow at that.

“Oh?” He said. “Are you sure about that? I mean you do realize that Ford will everything in his power to make sure you suffer as he researches you?”

 

“Just talk” Bill said with a huff. “We both know Fordsy’s just a harmless nerd with freakish hand.”

 

Dipper smirked a little, oddly bemused by Bill’s denial of what was to come.

 

“If you say so.” He turned around. “I better get some sleep. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow, need to help Ford set up his equipment.” Dipper started to walk away. “Good night fucker.”

 

For a second, a fear became laced on Bill’s eye.  “Wait a sec PT.”

 

Dipper stopped but did not turn back around to look at Bill. “Yes?”

 

“What about our deal?”  Bill said quietly.

 

“What deal?  Dipper said. “Thought you could help yourself.”   Bill laughed nervously at that.

 

“About that….while I don’t need your help.” Bill said as he fiddled with his hat. “If you’re willingly to get things that I can’t get and make sure your Great Uncle doesn’t destroy me  then would be great.”

Dipper smirked again but still didn’t turn to face Bill. “And you’ll be honest and never harm me or anyone I care about?”

 

Bill huffed again and his feet started taping impatiently. “I’ll be honest as a politician and harmless as a human being.”

Dipper’s hand turned into a fist.   _He’s playing games with you. Turn back now._ Said a voice in his head. “If you’re not going to take this seriously.”

Bill glared Dipper.

 

“Jeez, don’t get your blood boiling…I’ll be honest and harmless.” He reached his hand towards Dipper. “Deal?”  

 

Dipper turned around but did not move his hand. “Deal.”

 

 

“No handshake?” Bill said with an eye roll. “That makes it so fun.”

 

“I will never shake your hand again Cipher.” Dipper said coldly. “Even if it would save my life.”

 

“What about Shooting Star’s life or Sixer?”  Bill said coyly then chuckled.

 

Dipper eyed and walked away. “Good night. Bill, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

 

Bill watch Dipper as he left, like snake watching a wounded mouse.

 

“That we do, Pine Tree…. that we do.”

 

Unbeknownst to both Dipper or Bill however, someone else had been listening to their conversation-Mabel. She was in the room that she and Dipper found in their first summer with body switching carpet.  She couldn’t sleep and when upon hearing what her brother was doing-she felt like she would never sleep again. She couldn’t let Bill use Dipper again….the Bipper incident  could not be repeated.  What could she do? Make a deal herself? Since things went so well last time.

She sighed and tried to ignore the bad feeling growing in her gut.

 

  
Qebob txp kl lqebo txv.  
F'j ploov Cloa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm putting this fanfic on hiatus for a bit and wanted to at least get this scene done. When will this story return? No idea. I have a lot of ideas for it but people don't seem really invested. For now I'll focus on "Among the Blind" and see after I'm done with it.


	4. Author's  note

This fanfic is now on permanent hiatus .   
I will keep it up for in the event I can force myself to write in it again.

If you must know my plan for this(or hell take my idea because I am cool with that.) just leave a comment or w/e.

I am sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> **ZHOFRPH EDFN WR JUDYLWB IDOOV**


End file.
